The wolf and the sheep
by Tatsu87
Summary: The old, good days in the cul-de-sac has ended. The kids are growned up, and almost everyone was separated. Edd needs to start his semester in a new town so he's moving there. He meets Kevin here, but he doesn't change at all... or does he? They're starting to establish their friendship. But Edd has a dark secret with a dark past...
1. Chapter 1

**After reading some awesome Kevedd fanfiction, and totally infected by my friends with this pairing, I decided to try my best to start my own Kevedd fanfiction.. English is not my mother language, so please correct me gently if you find something I wrote wrong or made a mistake in grammar. **

**Rated M for reason to the further chapters...**

**It's just a short intro for my story, if you like it, I'll continue. Reviews are welcomed. :)**

* * *

„Some changes are necessary in a person's life to live a healthy mental life." Eddward mulled over this thought as he turned in the town with his VW Golf while he's taking care of the speed limit. The change in his life and the moving was inevitable, because he'll continue his semester in this town. It was still comfortable to endure a migration than commuting between towns every day.

He just realized he arrived a really teeming countryside, as he drive through the center of the town. The center of the town was really uninviting for Eddward with scores of people, dirty streets and strait alleys. But as he got out from the traffic-jam, his disappointment was gone as he sighted the suburbs, and he was on the road to it.

He was awaited with nice, ordered streets and tidy litte houses as he turned in the Linden-street. _„That's it! What a great choice for the streets, named after for trees and flowers!" _thinks to himself as he turned the car onto the driveway of the house with number 13th.

The house was not too big, but it was far enough for him regarding the size. But the condition of the house… there's much room for improvement. Edd afraid, the inside will be the same. He rummaged up for the keys he was up in his way to find it out. And of course, his presentiment was right.

As he opened the door the little roguish motes of dust dancing in the summer light. Edd lifted his hand quickly before his mouth. „Oh, dear… filthy, filthy, filthy…" mumbled and drew out a pocket handkerchief and he stepped inside the building as he hold his handkerchief on his nose.

The paintings of the wall was dirty, just as the floors and almost everything in the house. The advertismement was about a „full furnished flat", but the furnitures were in awful condition, and they're totally useless.

He came around the whole house slowly, charted the necessary things for the cleaning and firstly, for inside renovating. Luckily, he had enough time for the arrangement until the beginning of his semester. Finally he was led to the conclusion, he will hire a delivery group to bring his old, beloved furnitures off.

The time elapsed fast, Edd was dog-tired to the end of the day. However he couldn't do too much, but he cleaned up the bathroom and the living room nicely, and saved a mattress ate up by dirt. He must settled with this much, but he wanted no more, just go to sleep.

The next morning at 7:15 he awakened by Beethoven's Ode of Joy, as it's sound hit his ears. Despite the fact, he felt himself like shit, his face was full with smile. _„Isn't it wonderful to wake up with this masterpiece of music on this beautiful morning?"_ he asked himself a poetic question. He didn't understand at the first time, why his alarm was set, but when the memory comes into his mind, he paniced. „Oh my, I must to go to the airport!" All of his precise life this was the fastest ready to go. At 7:45 he was already on his way to the town's airport.

Eddward never loves the herd of people. There was too many infection and bacteria you can catch up from them, especially in a close place, like an airport. Moreover, people were come here from every country, who knows what kind of „exotic" viruses were in the air here, and they're waiting for humans to infect. Edd's possession for purity was not so high as before, but he was still exposed to the illnesses.

He stood next to a kiosk, from here he had good sight for people, so he could easily recognize those whom he's watching for. He stroked nervously his simple, long-sleeved T-shirt while he stared the herd with bigger and bigger eyes.

After a half hour , the information board indicated the plane he was waiting for finally landed, and the passengers are coming from the gate A-27. Edd quickly moved there and at short notice he spot the figure he was waiting for. He hurried to a middle-aged, well dressed woman who walks hand in hand with her son. Between intense waving and with wide smile on his face, Edd walked over the herd to welcome them. As he drew near the woman recognized him too.

„Eddward! Long time no see, you're changed!" she said, then she cuddled him gently.

„The happiness is mine you're here, aunt Katey!" Edd said it tensely. He didn't keep the contact with his relatives, not only with the distant ones, but barely with his parents. „This little gentleman is David, isn't he? You're really growned up while we doesn't met! I hope you'll have a good time here."

„I'm really thankfull Eddward you'll watch over him in these days! This conference is horribly important, and I can't commit him anybody else here, just you. If you'll need anything, you just let me know. Now I leave you two together, I must to hurry, I'm in late already." said the woman hectically. She grabbed one of the wheeled-bag and gave it to Edd.

„In this bag you'll find everything that David needs. Dinner at 19:00, lights out at 20:00. Please keep it properly, okay?" She turned to her son as she kneeled down to him and kiss the boy's forehead. „I'm already miss you, my dear. Be a good boy and obey to uncle Eddward, all right?" The boy didn't speak a word, but he nodded as the sign of understanding, after this he hugged his mother's neck tightly. Edd felt a tug at his heart-strings as he watched the scene, he never heard his mother said something like this for him, not even when he didn't see them for months.

Edd and David escorted Katey to a taxi, then they left together. Edd took David's little hand in his and looked down to him with a smile. „I think, it's time to go. We'll go for shopping first, okay?" „Okay." there was the short answer.

_„Oh God, these days will be eternal." _This was the thought in Edd's head, as they get into the car.

* * *

**So that's it, I hope you like it! I don't know when I can continue it, but I would like to write some more chapter of course. **

**See ya next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second one, sorry for taking so long! ****English is still not my mother tongue, so please correct me gently if you find something I wrote wrong or made a mistake in grammar. Thank you, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

At the way back home David was speechless. The boy needed his time to accustom himself to the situation. They met with each other a long time ago, Edd was like a stranger for him. Edd knew this well, so he decided he'll give a try to start conversation with him.

„And say David, what about the school?" he asked, but right after he said it, he realised that was the most dumb question in the summer break for a kid.

„I'm okay with it." David replied.

_„Be smart now, Double-Dork…"_

„What's your favourite subject?"

„PE. And I like nature study too."

„Ahaaa… now we have a common sphere of interests. You know, biology is a wonderful subject, mother nature is full with interesting and suprising facts, and…"

„I like PE more…" he cutted into his words „sports are so cool."

_„I heard this epithet so long ago…" _he wandered, and he didn't know why, but David reminded him to someone, who used this word so often back then they were kids. But he didn't use it as often as 'dork'. And now as he took a good look at his grandnephew, David resembled a little to this person. David had short, russet hair and big, gendarme colored eyes. And if it's not enough, he screwed a dark green baseball hat in his hands.

_„If he will get it on his head backward, then I'm sure they have some cousinship… Oh, what nonsense is this Eddward, it's totally impossible! Just merely a coincidence. Lots of kid wear his hat like this, because it's so 'cool'…"_

„Uncle Eddward?" The voice of the kid pulled him back from his thoughts.

„Yes, David?"

„You said we'll go into a shop…"

„Yes, of course."

„We just left it right now."

„Oh, mother…" Edd sighed. He slowned down the car as he searching for a place to turn back.

Luckily, in the store didn't have crowd. The young man went through the components of the edibles properly, he got slowly what they'll need for the next few days. David plodded after his uncle languidly, then he noticed a shelf with newspapers and magazines.

„Uncle Eddward, can I go there?" he asked pointing to the shelf.

„Ummm, all right young man, but be careful!" I'll be at the other side at the vegetables. When you're done, please come there, okay?

„Okay." David smiled to him and walked there hurriedly.

Edd tried to put a big bunch of grapes into a bag, when David showed up next to him with a magazine in his hands.

„Could we buy this?" he asked with wide open eyes.

Edd took it from him. In the cover the title said with big, erratic characters: 'XtrEmE', and in the photo was a circa 30 years old poser with his skateboard.

„If you really would like it…." Edd started unwillingly, but when he saw the glittering happiness in David's eyes, he smiled.

„Thank you uncle Eddward, you're the best!" he hugged Edd.

Edd went round-eyed, he didn't expect such a reaction from the kid, not too long ago he was forced even to speak.

„You're welcome David!" he patted the boy's head gently, and put the magazine into the shopping trolley as they started to walk to the desk.

David was totally into the magazine, he read it all way home, then he told to his uncle what he found interesting after every article. Edd was happy about David, he started to pal up with him. Even though the topic was not his world he was glad. He let the kid prattle, Edd enjoyed his company.

As they got back home, Edd parked the car before the garage and he turned to David.

„David, please be forbearing because the house is still messy and screw-up. But you know, I just migrated here yesterday."

„It's okay. But mom always said, in the house must be clearness and tidiness. And she said that too, my room, my responsibility." He looked up to Edd as he finished the reading.

„Yeah, that's my attitude of mind too, but I don't have time for this so far."

„Can I help you with it?"

„If you would like, of course! It would be a big help for me." Edd smiled at the kid then he got out the car. He started to take the bags and pouches into the house.

Eddward put the foods into the fridge when David yelled. He almost dropped the eggs down from his hand.

„Uncle Eddward, uncle Eddward!" David ran up to him.

„For God's sake… I thought something happened to you. What would you like?"

„Look… there will be an extreme sport night. Here in this town!" He handed over the magazine to Edd happily, who read the advertisement about the event.

„But this will be tonight, and…" he interrupeted his sentence as he looked down to the kid who stared back to him with big puppy eyes.

„Pretty please uncle Eddward, I'll be good and won't do any bad, I promise! Some of my favourites will be there too, and mom and dad never take me a place like this."

Edd knew David don't lie. Edd's parents never take him to a fun place either, only to museums and exhibitions. He didin't mind it though, but he would like to see and try something new back then sometimes. As he looked in the kids big eyes wherein the teardrops started to sparkle, his heart totally sank.

„Pleaseee…" David said with down in the mouth.

„Oh my dear God… all right, I'll take you. But only if you'll be a good boy!"

„I swear, I swear!" he jumped gleefully and he snuggled his uncle tightly. This was the second hug in this day. Edd got used to this habit of the kid. He requited the gesture and stroked the kid's head gently.

David was high all afternoon and he spoke about the night and his favourite sportsmen. He listed all the tricks, trade-names of BMXs and skateboards with their pros and contras. Edd didn't mind it, although he was not familiar with this topic. He usually smiled at David and nodded to his words.

The night was falling soon, they started to prepare for the event. David's clothes was suitable for the occassion, he was wearing a T-shirt with a figure with his BMX and dark blue jeans. Of course, his hat was backward on his head. He hopped at the door endlessly, waiting for his uncle to finally start out.

Eddward didn't know the city, but before they start he searched for the adress which was in the magazine, so they found the place easily. The stadium was at the other side of the city, it was hard to miss it, the lights was visible from long distance.

The line was acceptable at the casse. Edd held David's hand tight as they set in. The kid was excited all day, but it just intensify now, if it's possible. After a half a hour, they could buy their tickets and took their seats.

„Look what a cool track!" David pointed to the ramps, jumps, pipes and to everything were in the field. The stadium was full with people in short time, almost all the seats was taken. Of course, there were lots of kids like David with their parents, so Edd eased a little bit that he was not the only 'victim'.

Soon the lights turned to the field, the track showed up on the huge beamer and a deep voice sounded from the speakers.

„Good evening young ones and oldies! I hope eveyone wanna see some awesome trick, does it right?"

The crowd broke out in loud squall as the fun starts. The announcer boosted the mood up more:

„What was that?! A birdie's chirp?! Let me hear your sound, come on ladies and gentlemen!"

Edd's eardrum almost split out from it's place as the roar hit him. Of course David was with the others, he jumped up shoutingly. He can't wait the show to begin.

„That was I wanted to hear!" the voice said it contentedly. „Please welcome Barry Porter with big love, who comes from Seattle to amuse us!"

The speaking swithced into a nice tune and voice of a woman as the music began, to deepen the mood more for the event. At the same time Barry came in to the track with his bike, and started to make various tricks. People were in delirium, not to mention David. He told the names of the trick, jumps and spins to Eddward, who didn't enjoy the show too much, but he was happy about David's blessedness. For Edd most of the sports was too agressive and full with dangers, and he really hated these things.

After Barry there was some more sportsmen who amazed the crowd, somebody with BMX, others with skateboard. The voice from the speakers told the names of them, from where they came and if they won outstanding awards.

David stared at names on the paper they got with their tickets.

„Look there now uncle Eddward, the next is one of my favourite!" David said with full grin on his face and liquid eyes. Edd just smiled at his grandnephew's ecstasy. He was amazed by the kid, such a simple thing could make him so happy. The voice sounded again from the speakers:

„And last but not least here comes Kevin Barr, who is one of our town's greatest sportsman! We are all proud of you dude, show them who is the best!"

The crowd went mad again, Edd stared with widened eyes to the man who rolled in with his bike.

„This... this can't be…" he said it quietly, his words were oppressed by the noise of the people around them. David looked up to him apprehensively as he noticed Eddward's pale face. Kevin surveyed the crowd and it seems he looked straight to Edd. It was merely a haphazard, but it appeared to Edd that he recognized him, Kevin was suprised then he smiled at him. He waved for the crowd and started the track.

„Uncle… are you all right?" David asked.

„Of… of course, everything is all right. Just… I just know that biker…" he said it shocked as he stood up slowly. He cannot believe his eyes. He gazed to his long-ago bully, who keeps them in fear as kids. He made the tricks perfectly, but he missed one of them after a time. Kevin slipped down from the ramp at his right side, his blood ran over his knee and elbow, a scratch showed up on the right side of his cheek. He stood up and he looked through his bike. Then he gave a signal he couldn't continue.

"I… I think something happened to his BMX." the voice said. „Unfortunately Kevin can't continue, so I would like to thank you for your attention, everyone be careful at the way to home, and have a nice dream full with bikes!"

The crowd started to move slowly to the exits, Edd keep still David. He wanted to wait until most of people went out, so they could get out of here safely and leisurely.

„Uncle Eddward… do you really know Kevin?" The kid asked with rounded-eyes as he sat down beside him.

„Yes. He's an acquaintance from my childhood."

„Cooooool. Can you present me to him?"

„What?"

„You know… I would like an autograph from him or something. Pretty pleaseeee!" he looked up to him with his puppy eyes again.

„After all… why not?" he replied vaguely. He didn't know how Kevin will behave after so many years. They were never friends, but if Edd remembered back, he was least of all the victim of Kevin's hatred towards the Eds. David and Edd walked down slowly to the field, where Kevin and the other sportsmen talked with some friends about their experiences and opinions. As they got there, one of the friends just revised Kevin's bike.

„That fuckin' ball-bearing again… I already told ya, you can't make with this bike for long. When you'll lay in a better bike dude?" The thin man asked, who spinned a wrench in his left hand. He lifted his cigarette with the other to inhale the smoke to deep. His head was covered with a black kerchief, on his greasy white T-shirt were a skull with two crossed bone. From his worker trousers hung out some screw-driver and wrench in different sizes.

„I will lay in when you can lay down a real woman in your bed Trev…" Kevin grinned at his friend.

„Oh, if you know how much I hate you.. this was a cheap shot."

„Poor you, I stomped in your sensitive quietude, right? I'm already pity you…"

„You'd better as long as I fix your bike, or else…"

„I beg your pardon gentlemen…" Edd cut into their conversation.

„Hey Kev, here somes your new girlfriend. And your kid is here to, dad…" Trev retorted as he looked on the newcomers. Edd cheecks turned to red from the utterance, her eyes fall in embarrassment.

„Double-D?" Kevin asked as he recognized the young man. „Shit, I thought my eyes failed me when I saw you in the crowd. What are you doin' here?"

„I migrated to the town recently. Because of the school…" he stuttered.

„Khmmm…" Trevor cleared his throat. „Should I leave you two alone to philander, or would you present me to him? I feel like an unwanted third here…"

„Double-D, this is Trevor, my best buddy, anyway he is an idiot. Trev, he's Double-D, one acquaintance from my childhood."

„Nice to meet you!" he offered his hand to Edd. Disgust appeared in Edd's face as he looked down the filthy hand.

„Oh, I beg for your pardon, miss…" he said sardinocally as he rubbed his hand into a tatter he draw out from his back pocket, then he offered his hand again. Edd flushed and shaked Trevor's hand, although he knew his hand is still full with germs and micro-organism.

„The pleasue is mine to meet you!" Edd said sheepishly.

„And who is this little man?" Kevin asked. „Double-D, he is…?"

Edd eyes went rounded. „Noooo… nope, he's not my son. I'm too young for it. He's my grandnephew and one of your biggest fan, I think."

David who stood beside Edd, held his uncle's hand tight until now, stepped ahead. He looked at Kevin in astonishment, then he offered his hand. The kid didn't know what this gesture means exactly, but he did as he saw from the adults just now. Kevin took his hand gently.

„Hi there David! Behold there, another one who wear his hat like me." Kevin smiled to the kid.

„Good evening sir…" he greeted him duly.

„Oh, come on kiddo, don't be so formal. Just say 'hi', or 'hello'… or any other way you greeting your friends. From now, we're buddies, okay?" he patted the kid's head.

„Really?! That's so cool!" He stepped closer to Kevin. „Can I try your bike then?"

„But David…" Edd started.

„It's okay sockhead, he's just a kid. And I could give it to you, but unfortunately it's out of order right now. Did you see how I fell with it?" David nodded. „I don't want you to hurt yourself." As he saw the dissapointed face of the kid, he added: „But you know what? If your uncle doesn't mind, I'll go over your place when my bike will be done, and then you can ride it. What do you say?"

David turned to Edd. „Could he come over uncle Eddward? Please!" He looked up to Edd imploringly.

„Well… all right. I don't mind, but be careful with that bike, okay?"

„Yeeeaaaah!" The kid jumped with happiness.

„You sure one of my biggest fan." Kevin said. „Do you want an autograph? I can't give you other right now, but this."

The kid gave his hat to him. Kevin was the reason he wears it backward and because of that it was necessarry to ask the autograph onto his hat.

„Trev, gimme a marker!"

„What am I, your secretary?" he asked ironically, but he searched in his pockets for it. Finally he found a black marker and gave it to Kevin. He wrote this to the hat: „With love from Kevin for my buddy, David!" The kid put back the hat to his head happily.

„The day after tomorrow will be okay to you?" Kevin asked.

„What?" Edd stared at him dumbfounded.

„Did your hat grow on to your ears? Is it okay if I'll go over the day after tomorrow?"

„Well… I'm in the middle of the house recovery, so I'll be busy. But you can come over to David."

„I'll help you, so you can finish it faster."

Edd stood shocked because Kevin's statement, he never thought that Kevin will make a pledge to help him. _„It seems he changed after these years."_ Edd thought it himself and a small smile formed on his lips.

„I'll be much obliged to you." Edd said. „David, say hello, we must go home. We already overstep your bedtime. Don't tell it to your mom, okay?"

„Double-D, who doesn't observe the rules, what a surprise." Kevin grinned at him. „That's reminds me for the good old times, when we were kids, and Eddy contrived that the rules are for babys and don't needed and we all went mad. I shooted the dirty plates with my slingshot instead of washing them. And I remember the punishment what I got from my parenst after you called them home…" he stepped closer to Edd.

„Look K-K-Kevin, it was long ago…" Edd set back with scared face. He can recall clearly all retributions Kevin gave to them when he was the victim of the tricks. But now Kevin instead of hurt him put his hand on Edd's shoulder and drag him closer.

„Don't be afraid sockhead, we're grow out from these shit. Anyway, you got your punishment back then." he laughed.

„Yeah. You closed us into a cage.. that was so humiliating." Edd pulled down his beanie on his head. „But beg your pardon, we really must to go now, come on David.

„Okay, Double-D, the day after tomorrow then."

Edd didn't speak a word, but nodded. He took cognazince of meeting with Kevin again. He still went in fear of him, and to top it all, he's much more strong than before. He tried to calm himself down as they walked out from the stadium.

„Well… your new girlfriend is really pretty." Trevor grinned at Kevin's face.

„Shut up Trev, or I'll plug the wrench in your ass!" Kevin said it and watched after Edd as he lighted an another cigarette.

* * *

**Pheeew, finally I translated it! I hope you like my story this far. I know, Kevin is more kind as he should be, but there will be a reason for it. And finally, Trevor, my OC showed up too. You can find picture from him at my tumblr. ( .com) More to come sometime in the futureeeee...**

**Thanks for the reading, and don't be afraid, I love previews, even so if you tell me I'm a horrible writer and I better give up. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is here... it tooks me forever to translate. I just can't believe I finished it. =D I would like to thanks the help with the translating for my friends, Paty and Betty! **

* * *

The next day passed fast with all the works at home, he tended to mend the kitchen. If Kevin really wants to come over to help, he wanted to cook something so he can offer him with food. After all Kevin's coming to help him, he can't watch him to work without anything to eat. However Edd doesn't like alcohol, he bought some beer on the chance of Kevin prefer it.

David was excited because he can spend a whole day with his favourite sportsmen and he can also try Kevin's bike out. He helped to his uncle rapturously in the cleaning while he's prattling around. They were dog-tired for the night, and despite Edd doesn't like fast-food they ordered a pizza for dinner, because he was too exhausted to make something to eat.

They woke up to a nice morning at Sunday as the sunbeams shined into the room and warmed the air up. Edd glanced at the sleeping David and he smiled. He let the kid to sleep as he went out to the bathroom silently to take a shower before work. This was the only place he doesn't wear his beanie. He stared his reflection in the mirror. The memories of the past flow through his mind and teardrops started to sparkle in his eyes. _„You don't have time for this right now, you have lots of work to do Double-D…"_ He wiped the tears off from his cheeks and he got dressed to the right clothes for work, and put back his hat.

He made scrambled eggs for breakfast when he heard a car stopped in front of his house and a short time after a knocking on the door. He didn't want to shut not to wake up his grandnephew, so he hurried to the door. He opened it to interstice with the safety chain lock on and he peeked out. As he recognized Kevin with a wide smile on his face Edd's heart skipped a beat and he didn't know what to do suddenly.

„Umm… Good morning…" Edd stuttered.

„'Morning Double-Dwebb." Kevin greeted him as well and he said after a minute waiting „Would you let me in or you want me to watch you work from out here?"

„Oh… of course…" he unhooked the chain to open the door and let him in. To tell the truth Edd was in dread from the thought Kevin was in his house. But he couldn't do other than this because he promised to David. _„There will be no problem Edd, Kevin changed. He wouldn't hurt you, we're not kids anymore."_ But his inner thoughts didn't calm him down, he still was in fear from this day. And from Kevin…

„Sockhead, I think something is burnin' here…" Kevin said as he sniffed in the air.

„Oh dear, the eggs!" he snatched to his head and ran over to the kitchen. The scrambled eggs were more like carbon than an eatable breakfast. Kevin walked after Edd slowly, his arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorjamb and smiled at Double-D.

„That won't be a breakfast anymore…" Kevin said. His voice gave Edd a jump, he didn't notice Kevin was there.

„Definietly won't, but I'll make another immediately. W-would you like to eat with us?" his voice quivered as Kevin started to walk toward him.

„No, thanks. I've already eat at home." he said and took a seat at the table. „Anyway, where's David?"

„He's still sleeping, he totally got tired from the cleaning. And from speaking, he talked about you all the day."

„Oh, really? I've never thought I'll have a keen fan ever like him." Kevin smiled. He watched Edd endlessly, try to discover the changes on him from his kid self. „To tell the truth, you're not changed too much. You're taller… but… I think I don't see anything else."

„Well… I couldn't say the same about you…" Edd replied, still standing against the cooker.

„Do you think so? Can I ask what changes are you detecting on me?" he asked with a shifty smirk on his face.

„Well… you know…" Edd started when David showed up yawning at the entrance of the kitchen. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and when he saw Kevin he ran up to him and hugged.

„Kevin, you came!" he said happily.

Kevin's eyes widened as he looked down to the kid who grasped him. „Of course kiddo, I promised, didn't I?" he patted David's back and shooted a glance to Edd in his helplessness. The scene warmed Edd's heart up but he thought Kevin really need his help this time.

„David, please go and wash yourself and change your clothes. For that time breakfast will be done. Don't worry, Kevin won't run away from here." Edd said it with a kid lifted his eyes up to Kevin then took a look at his uncle and ran away to the bathroom.

„Kids…" Edd blushed a little and divided the scrambled eggs in two.

„Yep… so about the changes, what you think?" he leaned on the table with his elbow as he asked with curiousity.

„Umm, so… you know… y-y-you also grew bigger." Kevin smirked on his statement and Edd face went red as he realized what he just said. „Oh dear… I-I-I didn't mean it that way!" he started but he even didn't know what to say exactly. It would be a shame if he let out how clear his memories was from childhood about Kevin's bullies and how he's still fear from him. And if he adduced he didn't count on his help… Edd didn't have a clue what would be Kevin's reaction so he kept silent instead. Unfortunately Kevin was not satisfied with such a short answer.

„And?"

„And please don't lean on the table…" Edd said as he put the breakfast on the table. He hoped David will be back soon and salvage him from the situation. But the kid didn't come so he needed to make up with something. Kevin's folding his fingers behind his nape still staring at Double-D waiting for the answer.

„And… I don't know. Maybe you became thoughtful…" he replied suddenly. _„That was nice, Double-D"_ Edd thought it in himself but Kevin bursted out in a loud laugh. Edd watched him with pink color on his cheeks.

„Me as a serious person… haha… that's the best joke I heard in this year." Kevin said. Edd felt embarrassed, he didn't even know what to respond. More precisely he didn't know what will be Kevin's reaction to anything he'll do or say. So he didn't tell a word, he sat quietly down to the table facing Kevin and waiting to the kid. Heavy silence ensued between them. Edd stared at Kevin all along. It would be a lie if he tell he didn't like the older version of Kevin. He wasn't ugly as kid neither, but the years improved his appearance well. He weared a sleevless shirt and shorts so Edd could take a good look at his muscular limbs. His heart raced up as his mind was infested with pictures of Kevin's body half or fully naked. His face went crimson red from his perverted thoughts so he turned his face away from Kevin_. „Oh my God, Double-D, you should control yourself!"_ Luckily David appeared in minutes, fresh and clean. He ran down the stairs to be with Kevin again. The kid started to speak during eating his breakfast, but Edd always aposthrophized him, he could ask Kevin from everything after breakfast too.

„All right kiddo, come on, I brought you something." Kevin said right after the meal. David went after Kevin to his car, a silver and red colored '89 GMC Sierra, his BMX was on the car's cargo bed. Kevin opened the car and took out a black and red baseball hat from the seat and put it on David's head.

„That was my favourite hat back when I was a kid like you, but unfortunately it didn't fit on my head anymore. So I brought it to you, I hope you like it."

„Wow, cool." the kid hugged Kevin's waist tightly. „Thank you!" he said it duly then turned to Edd. „Uncle Edd, look what I got!" Edd recognized immediately the baseball hat which was Kevin's all time wear in their childhood.

„Kevin, but this is…"

„Yeah, Double-Dwebb, so you still remember it." Kevin smiled at the shorter male. „You know, until now I didn't know anybody who can wear it. And David deserved it, after all he's one of my biggest fan, doesn't he?"

„Yeah… I think so." his lips curved upwards as he saw his grandnephew's gladness.

„And it's here too." Kevin stepped to the back of the car to took off his bike.

„Oh, mother…" Edd went pale as he imagined David laying on the ground with full of injuries.

„Don't worry Double-D I brought a helmet and knee and elbow pads for him too." he tried to calm the anxious relative. He knew Edd will be worry to death as the kid get up the bike. Of course David jumping around Kevin impatiently until the bike was on the ground.

„Be careful, all right kiddo?" Kevin patted David's head, helmet already on it.

„Okay." he replied with a wide smile and started to ride the bike. Kevin watched him happily as he went down the street with his BMX. Then he noticed Edd's pale face, his hand in front of his mouth.

„Don't be afraid Double-D, he won't hurt himself." he tried to calm Edd again and put his hand on the shorter male's shoulder. Edd lifted up his eyes to Kevin, it were full with worry. Kevin didn't understand why but he found him cute this way. After few minutes David returned with the bike, of course uninjured. A weight fell off Edd's mind.

„It's a super bike Kevin!" David said.

„Thanks kiddo, but it could be better." Kevin admitted. „But I'm really glad if you enjoy it. But now I think it's time to start the work to finish it as soon as it possible. I think Edd wouldn't mind if you stay out here in the near neighbourhood to ride the bike. What do you say Edd?" he looked at the man beside him hoping Edd will agree. They could get forward faster with the work if David won't be under their feet.

„All right young man, but be very-very careful, okay?" he exhorted.

„I promise uncle Eddward!"

Kevin felt reassured as he smiled at Edd. „Let's get started sockhead. So what we need to doing exactly?"

„I think we need to start with the painting, the furnitures will be here tomorrow." Edd took a short break as he realized what he just said. „Oh dear, I didn't call anybody to get them in the house… alone I can't do it." he made a grab at his head in despair.

„Geez Double-D, you're worry too much about everything. Relax, man. I'll speak with Wild Dog, and we'll help you with it."

„But you're helping me a lot with the painting today… wait… who is this 'Wild Dog'?"

„Oh, it's Trevor. He got this nickname back a while. One day you should ask him the reason why he got it. I'm sure he will tell it to you gladly." he grinned to Edd. „Now show me which room needed to paint."

Edd spreaded his arms and pointing the whole house. „All of them."

Half a hour elapsed and both of them are painting the walls of the living room after they covered everything. They used white paint, Edd thought that this is the true color of cleanness. Anyway, it would be looks great with his dark furnitures. Edd went to the kitchen to bring something to drink and Kevin sat on the covered couch to took some rest.

„Oh man, it's really hot here." he said as he took off his shirt. „Much better..."

Edd came back shortly with a bottle of cold beer and some limonade and he stood at the door of the living room as he saw Kevin half naked, Edd's face was dumbfounded. He felt his cheecks went warm and red because the scene. He knew well the biological and chemical process which came off in his body, he just didn't understand why it responded this way when he's near to this man. Kevin wasn't too muscle-bounded, but it was obvious that he reached his muscularity with hard work, it was just perfect for Edd. His body was covered with sweat. Kevin smiled to the motionless male as he noticed him. Edd needed to gathering all of his bravery to enter the room.

„W-w-would you like to drink something?" he asked stuttering and put down the tray to the table.

„Yeah, that beer would be nice." Kevin replied. Edd gave the bottle over to Kevin with shaky hand. Kevin's hand stroked his as he took it. If it's possible Edd's face turned more red than before.

„Thanks." Kevin said and took a long pull at the bottle. „Anyway, don't you feel hot in those long sleeved shirt and trousers? Your face is red, are you all rigth Double-D?"

„O-of course I am." he replied quickly and drank a big glass of limonade.

„As I see you still love your beanie."

„Yes, but it's true for you too."

Kevin touched the rim of his hat and smiled. „Yeah, there are things what's never change, isn't it? You know Double-D, we're all curious what you're hiding under your beanie. I don't know what the others thought, but I still wonder about it." he pressed closer to Edd and he moved backward proportionately.

„I beg your pardon Kevin, but I don't want to talk about it…"

Kevin sensed he hit a touchy subject of Edd, so he didn't press on. He stood up, put his beer down the table and patted Edd's head covered with his black beanie.

„Easy sockhead, I won't asking you all time. If you feel one day you want to speak about it, I'll be there to give an ear to you."

_„If I want to speak about it one day? What is he thinking, we'll be best buddies from now?"_ Edd stayed silent in confusion and watched Kevin who alredy started to work again. And he ascertained Kevin is sexy from the back too.

The time was around 2 pm when Edd commanded Kevin to took a rest and eat his lunch. He and David already ate their portion but Kevin would like to finish the painting of the room before lunch. But after he saw Edd's fractious face he chuckled and sat down to the table.

„Today's menu is broth and chicken breast with rice and ananas. I hope you like it." Edd put down the plate before Kevin.

„Sure thing, I'm so hungry I can even eat the leg of this chair." Kevin tasted the soup which had enticing colors and smell. „Double-D, this is delicious! I didn't know you're such a good cook!"

„Well thank you, I'm really glad you find it eatable. You know it was necesarry for me to learn to cook. My parents usually wasn't at home…" His sentences reminded him to the lonely nights he spend alone in their house in the cul-de-sac back in Peach Creek, and the moments when he waited them in vain. He never bethought himself of his loneliness after the other Ed's moved to other cities. Of course they kept in touch and sometimes they met with each other, but Edd was busy because of his studies in most cases.

'I see. There was an utility you're being alone... oh… I didn't mean that way…"

„No problem Kevin. But now eat please, your soup will go cold." Edd said and started to wash dishes. Kevin didn't speak a word after this, just ate. He thought about Double-D, what kind of life he had after the other dorks moved from Peach Creek. He even hadn't his parents beside him to help him. _„Wait a minute… why are you care so much for sockhead? You never payed attention to him."_

Yeah, but Kevin changed. That was obvious even for Edd, but Kevin didn't confess it to himself. But there were happenings in his life which forced him to change, some of them were conscious, some of them were not. After he finished eating he stood up and brought the plate to Edd. He stopped beside Edd and took his hand to Edd's shoulder as he smiled.

„Thank you for the meal, it was awesome!"

Edd looked up to the bigger male who still was half naked. He gulped and said: „Here's to you! Was it enough?"

„Yeah, more than enough. If I had money for it, I'll probably hire you as my chef." Kevin joked and Edd blushed again.

„O-oh come on, don't exagerate! My cooking knowledge is not as good as you profess."

„You should say this after you taste my cookings, okay?"

Edd's lips curved upwards from the thought of Kevin standing before the cooker in a cute apron.

„I don't know what's so funny, but it's good to see you smile finally. You were so serious all day I thought you forgot how to do it." He rubbed Edd's back gently. „Now I go and continue the work. Join me when you're finished here."

Edd remained quiet but nodded and he kept his eyes on Kevin until he disappeared behind the door. _„He changed in every way…"_

In the end of the day both of them was dog-tired and they sat down beside each other to rest. Edd felt dirt was all over his body, and he couldn't wait to take a shower. Despite he didn't like this kind of works he had a good time with Kevin. They had some interesting conversation, mostly Kevin told stories about his biker experiences. But Edd was happy about it cause it means he didn't have to speak about himself and his past.

In the evening Edd went out with Kevin to the car who put up his bike to the cargo bed then turned to Edd.

„Well sockhead, tomorrow then?"

„I'll solve this problem, don't necesarry to…"

„I said we'll help you gladly." he cutted into his sentence. „You can return the favor when we'll be in school again if I need tutoring in any subjects, all right?"

„O-okay. Tomorrow you should come after 10 am then, I need to take David to the airport."

„He's already goin' home? I just started to like him."

„Yeah, he was an adorable company. But at least we can get forward faster tomorrow."

„That's true. Good night then sockhead." he shaked hands with Edd.

„Thank you Kevin, good night to you too. Be careful at the way home!" He watched as Kevin reversed his big truck pickup and slowly walked inside the house. He took a hot shower and slipped into bed. He's laying on his back and despite his tiredness he stared the ceiling for a long time. His mind was full with memories and emotions as the happenings of the day went over his head. He felt warm inside when he thougth of Kevin, it was so good not to be alone and he felt like he belongs to someone. Then he realized he's chasing after dreams what he couldn't reach. And if it's maybe come true one day, he would be in dread from the act from his past which compeled him to this migration. The loneliness was a ton weight on his soul again as teardrops started to gathering in his eyes. But he held back the crying, he couldn't explain his feelings to David.

So he sank to himself with all of his feelings and with tears in his eyes he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**So here it is! More to come, with more cuteness, drama, and things like this... se ya next time!**

**PS.: Reviews are very welcomed. o3o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new one guys! It's kinda different from the previous chapters, but I hope ya still like it! **

**And also big-big special thanks goes to SoSoShady for being my beta reader and correct my english. Thank you my dear! o3o**

* * *

_„I'm alone in the darkness. The alley is dirty and stinky, it makes me sick. I feel that it's close and I can't escape from it. It's faster. And stronger. I know it, but despite this fact I'm still trying to escape. I can't do anything else. My heart is beating so intensely that it feels like it will pop out from my chest. My senses are sharp. But I'm tired, exhausted. In my helplessness I hide behind a container though I know it's useless. It will find me. It's always the same. _

_ I don't have to wait too long for it. It's dark figure is encompassed by the low light of the lamps. It's like a monster over me and I try to huddle myself up as small as I can. It kicks hard at the container beside my head, the metallic noise ehcoes deep in my ears with causing pain. I look up to it, conscious agression reflecting in its blue eyes. A wolfish grin appears on it's face, it wears it always like a mask. Its figure becomes mist but I know it is still here. A loud laugh echoes in the alley, pure fear overcomes me. I shiver in a cold sweat. I feel it as it gets into my mind and starts to devour me. I want to cry out against it but my struggle is futile. There is no getting rid of it…"_

Edd woke up the next morning as David stared at him apprehensively, his small hands were on his shoulders. Edd's whole body trembled, soaked in sweat. He sat up slowly leaning in, one hand behind his back the other rubbing his forehead.

„I'm sorry David, I didn't want to scare you. I… I just had a nightmare, everything is all right…" he tried to calm the boy.

„I brought you water." David pointed to the glass of water on the table, „I woke up at night to your screaming, I thought you'll need it."

„You're really kind, thank you very much." Edd's voice was still quivery. He hugged the child and kissed his forehead. „One day you'll go very far because of your intentness."

David smiled with pride and took the water to his uncle.

„Thank you…" Edd said and drank the water. He still felt the fear which overwhelmed his mind in his dream and he knew what he need to do exactly. He stood up from the bed and patted David's head. „Now I'll go and take a shower. Then I'll make you some breakfast, make up your luggage and go to the airport, all right?" he asked it with forced smile on his face. He was weak, all of his strength left him.

„Okay." David replied. „Are you really all right uncle Eddward?"

„O-of course I am… don't worry." Edd never was too good with lies, even David couldn't believe him.

After some time Edd stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like shit and he felt like it. His face was pale, and under his eyes were dark bags. „Pull yourself together Eddward, you must be strong…" he muttered under his breath as he leaned against the wall with his hand beside the mirror. He lowered his head, eyes closed tightly as his headache intensified.

_„I'll catch you…"_

All of his muscles twitched at the voice, dread started to grow in him. He saw the fear in his own eyes as he looked in the mirror again. „No… no, this can't be…" he whispered then he took out a little bottle from the medicine chest, put two capsules in his palm and swallowed them quickly. He pressed his hands hard against his head. Edd sat down on the tile floor, leaning his back against the cold wall and pulling his knees up to his chest.

_„I'm coming for you soon… you'll see Eddward…."_

„NO!" he shouted out loud as he was overwhelmed with panic. His anger turned into sobbing, teardrops soaked his cheeks. „That can't be… not now… please God, don't let it happen!"

_„God?! Tell me, how many times has he helped you? NEVER! You remember? Of course you do… and you're still waiting for God's help?"_

„I don't care what you say… GET OUT OF HERE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed out, he felt pain in his throat. He pushed his head between his knees and he kept on crying silently. He remembered David was there and he heard his voice definietly. But he couldn't focus to his grandnephew, his problem was much bigger and it was necessary to solve it before he go out from here. The voice in his head bursted out in an evil laugh then faded away slowly. Edd sat on the ground still when he heard somebody was approaching to the bathroom. _„It's surely David…"_ he thought to himself, but he didn't move. There were three fast, sturdy knocks on the door.

„Double-D, open the door!"

„K-Kevin! What are you doing here?" he asked still sobbing.

„David called me. He looked for my phone number in your mobile. He was scared and he said you where shouting with somebody and he didn't know what to do…" Kevin stepped on one leg then the other nervously waiting for the answer. After few minutes he heard the click of the door lock. Edd looked horrible, but Kevin didn't care.

„Edd, what happened? Is there anybody inside?" he asked worried. Edd's appearance was unsettling and if what David said was true… There were so many questions in Kevin's head, but he didn't want to ask them. For now.

„Nope… nobody is here. And nothing happened, David has a childish fantasy, he just fantasized it. Where is he?" Edd stepped out from the bathroom.

„He's in the living room. He said it was really scary what you did…"

Edd looked down, watching his feet as Kevin spoke. He knew, he was sure about David's fright, but not as much as Edd. Kevin put his big, strong hand under Edd's chin and raised his head to look into his eyes.

„Double-D you cried…" He started it as a question, but ended more of an utterance. As he stared into the smaller male's blue eyes he was sure Edd's cheeks were soaked with tears not long ago.

„W-what makes you think…?" Edd stepped back, he went light red because Kevin's touch.

„ 'Woman's' intuition… Come on Dee, try to pull yourself together a little. I'll go and make some breakfast for David and help him to prepare to the travel, okay?"

„Kevin, there's no need…" Edd started but as he recognized the strern look on Kevin's face he stopped his sentence. He forced a smile and closed the bathroom's door.

Soon they were all ready to go. They didn't talk too much, they didn't want to scare David more. However it was obvious Kevin would ask him later. Edd tried to get ready for it. When Edd started to walk to his car Kevin put his hand on Edd's shoulder to stop him. „We'll go with my car…" his voice was deep and assertive.

He had that tone which Edd had never dare to disagree. He didn't speak just nodded as he looked at Kevin resigned. Deep in his soul he was thankful to Kevin, he wasn't sure if he could drive to the airport in his condition. Of course David was happy he could spend a little more time with Kevin and after short conversation he persuaded him so he could sit in the front seat beside Kevin.

The kid prattled endlessly and Kevin tried to act like everything was all right. Edd sat in the backseat and stared out the window lost in his thoughts. _„At least the medicine had effect. I need to visit my doctor soon…"_

He turned his sight to Kevin and David and a shy smile showed up on his face. The fear was still painful in him, but the scene was really heart-warming. Kevin's green eyes met with his as he glanced quickly in the rear-view mirror. It was just a moment and Edd didn't know if Kevin was concerned for him or it was just his imagination.

Shortly they arrived to the airport. David's eyes filled with tears as he said goodbye to Kevin. He hugged the man's neck and mumbled that it was such a great thing to meet him. Edd told him that they had to leave since his mother was waiting for him and that their plane would take off.

„I'll be waiting here Double-D…" Kevin said as they moved to the entrance. Edd nodded and David waved intensly to Kevin. As Edd walked toward the glass door of the airport Kevin stared at his back. And he admitted to himself that Double-D has sexy butt. His thoughts was cut short as his mobile rang in his pocket.

_ „Yo bro, whazzap?"_ Kevin heard Trevor's voice at the other end of the line who greeted him with his usual pleasantry. It was good to hear him, he needed this optimism. Kevin really worried about Edd.

„Hi Trev. I'm out in the airport with Edd and David…"

_„In the airport?! Didn't you say we needed to carry the furniture into his house? You'll come for me or not then? Anyway… is everything over there all right man? I can tell you're not feeling great from your voice…"_

„Sorry Trev, but I think Edd has some serious problem and I worry about him a bit…"

_„I see, you're worried… 'love is in the aaaaaaair'…"_

Kevin smile slightly as he heard Trevor sing. „You're such a dork…"

_„But don't tell me I lied. I know you Kevin…"_

„Maybe you don't know me that good. Maybe there is something in Edd I like, but I don't know… but please don't discuss this on phone, okay? I'll be at your house at 10am, be ready."

_„'kay"_ was the short answer and Kevin heard the droning as Trev ended the call. He sighed as he thrusted his hands into his pockets and leaned his back against the car. He thought about Edd again, what had happened to him in the morning. Who was right, Edd or David? And how would he ask about it? Does he have the right to poke his nose into Edd's business? He didn't even know if he would get answers from Edd and it frustrated him. He pressed his lips together tightly and frown then lit a cigarette. He smoked rarely, usually when he was flustered.

He really hated when he was unsure about something. At the moment there was more then one uncertain point in his life. He pulled his hat over his eyes and got into the car. He sat back in the seat listening to the music. He tried to think about anything but Edd. Of course he failed.

After a half hour waiting Edd showed up finally. Kevin sat up and grabbed the wheel, squeezing it so strong his knuckles went white. Edd got in the car slowly and with fear. The smell of the smoke hit his nose immediately and he grimaced a little.

„Do you smoke?" he asked to brake the awkward silence between them.

„Sometimes… when I'm nervous…" he replied frigidly. He turned his head to Edd, he had such a cutting glance Edd felt it go straight into his heart. Edd crinckled the bottom of his shirt tensely, looking at Kevin.

„Is…is there a problem Kevin?"

„I have to ask this. What the fuck is with you Dee? Of course, you say it was just David's imagination, but I found out in this short time he's not the lying type. Especially with something like this. So I'm all ears, what happened this morning?" Kevin knew he was too harsh and demanding, but he hoped he could shock Edd a little to tell the truth.

„I beg your pardon? But I think I don't need to tell you anything. I have problems, yes, but I need to fix them myself." Edd raised his voice, but he blushed as he looked at Kevin. Concern was reflecting on the older man's face. He frowned, shaking his head as started the car.

„All right Double-D. It's your business. But could you allow me to worry about you at least?" Kevin asked, his voice was much softer than before. He pulled the car slowly out of the parking lot.

„Y-you worry… a-about me?" he mumbled and his cheeks went red.

„Hmmm?" Kevin didn't hear what Edd said from the engines roar. He concentrated on the road but he glanced over to Edd who was looking out the window blushing. Kevin smiled unwittingly despite the fact he didn't hear what Edd asked. The more time he spent with Edd the more he felt like he need to help him, whatever was his problem. Edd seemed so defenseless and clumsy, he was like a lost puppy in the crowd of people. The kind that you bring home and spend all your time with. For a while they traveled in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

„We'll pick Trevor up soon, so he can help me."

„But… are you sure he won't be mad about it?"

„Who?! The Wild Dog? It's really hard to make him mad. Anyway, he's scraggy, he needs some physical training." Kevin grinned.

„Don't say such a thing, he's your friend!"

„He is. But it doesn't hurt to harass the dork. Believe me, he shows his friendship in the same way. Don't overreact or else you'll end up disciplining us all day."

Edd imagined Trevor and Kevin in such a situation and he chuckled. Deep in his heart he wanted it. At the same time he was afraid the nightmare would occur again. He didn't want to go through it again, mostly not when others would be at his place. Edd felt his headache start to grow again. He shut his eyes as he tried to overcome it, but it was useless.

_„Do it, Eddward…"_

Edd raised his head quickly as he heard the voice again, and stared at Kevin in shock._"NO! I won't do what you want… why don't you fade away?!"_

_ „Don't even think about it…"_

„K-Kevin… please stop the car…" his voice was powerless and Kevin saw the teardrops in Edd's eyes.

„Dee, what's wrong?!" he asked as he pulled off to the edge of the road and turned on the emergency flasher. Edd stayed quiet as he got out the car and started to run.

"Edd, stop!" Kevin shouted as he got out of the car and ran after him. It wasn't hard to catch him. Edd slowed down his tempo and stopped. He knelt down in the grass, and lifted his hands to his head as the awful mixture of pain and fear devoured him. He arched his back before he pushed down his head to the ground and a deep howl left his throat. Kevin watched the scene shocked, cold chill went up his spine and goosebumps formed on his skin. As he pulled himself together he ran up to Edd, kneeling down beside him and put his hand on Edd's back gently.

„Double-D, do you hear me?" he asked quietly while watched all of the reactions from Edd. The smaller male turned his head to Kevin slowly. His tearful cheeks were dirty. Kevin saw the deepest fright in his eyes, his heart sank.

„Come on Edd, pull yourself together!" he said as he pulled him up. As much as Kevin could sum up the situation he knew Edd wasn't totally self-conscious. After few steps Double-D fainted and if Kevin didn't hold him tight he would ended on the ground again.

„Oh shit, Dee! What the fuck is happening to you?!" Kevin panicked. He picked Edd up and ran to the car with him in his arms. He didn't give a fuck about the speed limit, didn't even care about the people who shouted and honked at him because of his driving. He didn't give a fuck about anything. He just wanted to bring Edd into the hospital as soon as he could.

* * *

**Bamm, the end... of this chapted of course. I hope all of you are curious what's going on. owo **

**Reviews are welcomed as always. :)**


End file.
